Secrets révélée
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Santana est heureuse avec Brittany mais un jour elle va faire une rencontre que va compliquer sa vie et son couple et révélée des secrets qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle même.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je commence l'histoire dans la semaine et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana ouvrit doucement les yeux, leurs lissant le temps de s'habituer aux rayons du soleil. Elle se dégagea délicatement des bras de son amante pour pouvoir l'observer. Qui aurait cru qu'elle, Santana Diabla Lopez, la terreur de McKinley, serait aujourd'hui mariée à une femme magnifique et qu'elle serait heureuse ? Et si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle serait une grande avocate réputée pour son franc parler, elle lui aurait rit au nez. La jeune femme à ses côtés remua, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Une mèche de cheveu blonds tomba devant les yeux de sa bien-aimée, Santana la remit à sa place. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et Santana se laissa submerger par ces iris azurs qu'elle aimait tant.

**La blonde: **Bonjour mon amour

**Santana:** Bonjour mon ange bien dormi?

**La blonde:** Très bien et toi?

**Santana:** Magnifiquement bien puisque j'étais dans tes bras Britt

**Brittany:** J'ai faim

**Santana (avec un sourire coquin):** Dans quel sens?

**Brittany:** Non San' on n'a pas le temps, on a rendez-vous avec Quinnie et Rach'

**Santana: **J'espérais que tu l'avais oublier

Santana se leva et regarda Brittany.

**Brittany: **Enfile quelque chose San'

**Santana: **Pourquoi la vue ne te plaît pas?

**Brittany: **Si la vue me plaît mais on a pas le temps

Sur ces mots, la blonde se leva, effleura Santana du bout des doigts et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**Santana:** Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi?

**Brittany:** Non, on mettra trop de temps.

**Santana:** Méchante, si c'est comme ça je te prive de sex pour une semaine.

**Brittany:** Tu ne tiendra même pas jusqu'à ce soir

**Santana:** C'est ce qu'on verra

La latina s'approcha de la penderie et fouilla dans ses sous-vêtements pour en sortir un ensemble rouge vif. Parfait se dit-elle. Brittany ne tiendrai même pas deux secondes en voyant sa femme dans cet ensemble, il signifiait beaucoup pour Brittany et elle. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner.

**Brittany:** Si tu crois qu'avoir mis l'ensemble que tu portais pendant notre lune de miel me feras craquer tu te trompes San'

**Santana: **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Britt

**Brittany: ** Change pas de sujet

**Santana: **Je ne change pas de sujet, et puis je n'avais même pas remarquer que c'était cet ensemble que je portais ce jour-là.

**Brittany:** Mon oeil !

Santana décida qu'ignorer Brittany était le mieux à faire sinon c'est elle qui n'allait pas tenir. Le simple fait de regarder sa femme réchauffait son bas-ventre surtout quand celle-ci n'était vêtue que d'une simple serviette. Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner copieux, Santana et Brittany allèrent s'habiller. Santana opta pour un slim, un tee-shirt, une veste en cuir, et une magnifique paire de botte, bien sûr le tout en noir. Quant à Brittany, elle enfila quelque chose de plus simple, une robe blanche à point rouge et une paire de ballerines blanches. Ensuite elles sortirent de l'appartement après avoir fermé la porte à clés, elles montèrent dans la Jaguar noir de Santana et démarrèrent direction le restaurant Karofsky-Hummel ou elles avaient rendez-vous avec Quinn et Rachel. Le restaurant Karofsky-Hummel étaient tenus par deux hommes en couple, Kurt Hummel et David Karofsky. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là finirait ensemble? Ils étaient avec Santana au lycée McKinley et s'étaient tout les trois rencontrés de manière très original. Kurt, à cette époqie, était ce qu'on appelait un loser, il assumait fièrement son homosexualité même si cela lui cousait souvent des problèmes, problèmes qui étaient causés par Santana et Karofsky, les deux populaires. Karofsky était l'homosexuel caché, personne ne le savait, ils sortaient avec des filles alors qu'il rêvait de garçons, ou plutôt d'un garçon en particulier: Kurt, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait du jeune homme son souffre douleur. Santana était la lesbienne cachée, elle était sortit avec tout le lycée, elle et Karofsky étaient sortis ensemble pour que personne ne découvre leurs secrets. Malheureusement, celui de Santana à été dévoilée au grand jour, quelqu'un l'avait surpris entrain d'embrasser une fille et avait partagé cette info. Sa famille et ses amis l'avaient rejetés, elle était seul, à cette époque, elle avait même tentée de se suicider mais quelqu'un l'avait aidé à se relever, et ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre que Kurt. Ils étaient devenus amis en à peine quelques temps, et Kurt avait fini par parler de son attirance pour Karofsky à Santana. Santana les avait donc mis ensemble et aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux et pères d'un petit garçon Caleb dont Santana s'était automatiquement proclamé marraine. Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant, Santana et Brittany se dêpéchèrent d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elles trouvèrent Rachel et Quinn en pleine discussion à une table, Santana et Brittany allèrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

**Santana:** On vous dérange pas trop j'espère?

**Rachel: **Non pas du tout nous allions commander

**Santana: **Bien nous aussi

**...: **Tati San'

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleues sauta dans les bras de Santana.

**Santana:** Comment va mon petit Caleb?

**Caleb: **Super Tati et toi?

**Santana: **Super aussi mon ange

**Rachel: **Oulà, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais Caleb pour transformer Santana en ours en peluche?

**Santana: **Ta gueule Hobbit... Aie

Brittany et Quinn avaient tapés en même temps Santana sur la tête.

**Brittany:** D'une il y a un enfant à table...

**Quinn:** Et de deux Rachel n'est pas un hobbit...

**Santana:** M'enfout

**Caleb:** Ca va Tati San', elles t'ont fait bobos?

**... : **Bon dieu quelqu'un a fait mal à Santana Lopez?

**Santana:** Karofsky me cherche pas

**... : **Santana serait-elle en manque?

**Santana:** Sans commentaire Kurt

**Karofsky: **Oh t'énerve pas comme ça ma puce, aller viens me faire un calin

Santana se leva et serra Karofsky dans ses bras qui répondit à son étreinte en la soulevant du sol avant de la reposer.

**Kurt:** Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un calin?

**Karofsky:** Mais si aller viens mon Kurtitounet

**Kurt:** Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais et ne m'appelle pas comme ça

**Santana: **Aller dans mes bras Lady Hummel

Kurt enlaça Santana pendant quelques minutes puis la relâcha. Puis Kurt s'installa à la place de la latina et fis la bise aux trois jeunes filles.

**Kurt:** Vous nous avez manquer

**Quinn: **Vous aussi vous nous avez manquer mais avec le travail difficile de venir la semaine

**Kurt: **Je comprends

**Rachel: **Je n'en reviens toujours pas que toi et Dave soyez amis avec Santana

**Santana:** Que voulez vous ? Moi même si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je deviendrais amis avec ces deux là je lui aurait refais le portrait mais je tiens à Kurt et Dave, ils sont ma famille

**Kurt:** C'est un honneur Satan

**Karofsky:** Bon avez vous commandez mesdemoiselles?

Apres avoir pris la commande des quatres jeunes filles Karofsky disparu dans les cuisines.

**Santana: **Allez bouge de ma place Porcelaine et ajoute à ma commande un hamburger avec des frites

**Quinn: **Pas peur de grossir Lopez

**Santana:** Ce n'est pas pour moi Fabray mais pour mon petit Caleb d'amour

**Caleb:** Merci Tati San'

Kurt disparu à son tour dans les cuisines laissant un silence pesant envahir la table de nos quatre amies.

**Quinn: **C'est quoi ce silence? D'habitude toi et Brittany vous n'arrêtez pas de parler

**Brittany:** Elle me boude parce que j'ai refuser de faire l'amour ce matin

**Santana:** Je vous rappelle que Caleb ai là.

**Quinn:** Changement de sujet

**Santana:** Bon est-ce-que vous allez enfin nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez invitez?

**Quinn:** Oui on a une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer

**Santana:** Je crains le pire...

**Rachel: **Moi et Quinnie...

**Quinn (la coupe):** Quinn

**Rachel:** Oui moi et Quinn allons nous marier...

**Santana: **C'est pire que ce que je croyais...

**Brittany: **C'est géniale...

**Santana:** Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque...

**Brittany:** Vous avez déjà choisies les robes ?

**Santana:** Mon dieu je crois que je vais mourir...

**Rachel: **Non pas encore Britt

**Brittany:** Et les demoiselles d'honneur ?

**Santana: **Il faut que je sorte...

**Rachel:** Non plus mais j'ai ma petite idée et Quinn aussi je crois.

**Quinn:** Santana ça va ? T'es toute pâle...

Tous se tournèrent vers Santana, cette dernière était droite comme un pic et effectivement toute pâle. Elle se leva brusquement fessant sursauter Caleb assis à côtés d'elle et partit en courant à l'extèrieur du restaurant. Brittany voulut la suivre mais Quinn partit la première. Elle trouva la latina derrière le magasin, assises sur une boîte en carton, une cigarette à la bouche. Quinn se plaça à côtés d'elle.

**Quinn:** Je croyais que t'avais promit à Brittany d'arrêter cette connerie...

**Santana:** Toi aussi t'as promit la même chose à Rachel pourtant tu continues en cachette...

Un nouveau silence pesant pris place, c'est Quinn qui décida de le couper.

**Quinn: **Pourquoi t'es partit ?

**Santana:** Pour rien

**Quinn:** S'il-te-plaît Santana ne te fermes pas à moi.

**Santana:** Lâche-moi un peu Fabgay tu veux.

**Quinn:** C'est à cause de Rachel ?

**Santana:** Pourquoi me poser la question quand tu connaîs déjà la réponse?

**Quinn:** Je sais que je t'ai un peu laissée de côtés mais...

**Santana (la coupe furieuse): **Un peu tu rigoles j'espère... deux ans... deux ans que tu la rencontrer...deux ans qu'on se voit plus...deux ans qu'on se parle plus... deux ans que tu m'ignore moi et Britt-Britt. Elle ta peut-être pardonner de nous avoir abandonner mais pas moi.

**Quinn:** Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

**Santana:** J'ai envie de te dire de quitter Rachel mais ça se fait pas... Laisse juste le temps s'en charger.

**Quinn:** Je te promets de ne plus vous abandonner à partir d'aujourd'hui

**Santana:** Tu ne mens pas ?

**Quinn:** Croix de main, croix de bois, si je ment je vais en enfer

**Santana:** Le jour ou t'as commencer à sortir avec Rachel, tu t'es réservée une place en enfer ma belle

**Quinn:** Eh bien on se reverra alors.

Elles rièrent aux éclats, Santana se leva, jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa. Puis elles retournèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant et s'assirent aux côtés de leur belle en pleine discussion.

**Rachel: **Vous voilà enfin

**Brittany: **Ou est-ce-que vous étiez?

**Quinn: **On parlait...

Brittany attrapa le bras de Santana et la tira dans une étreinte, la latina se laissa aller mais la blonde la repoussa trop vite à son goût.

**Santana:** Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

**Brittany:** Tu as fumer San'

**Santana:** Non

**Brittany:** Santana Lopez Pierce

**Santana:** Une seule

**Brittany: **Tu m'avais promis.

**Santana:** J'en avais besoin.

Voyant que ses deux amies étaient sur le point de se disputer, Quinn les stoppa:

**Quinn: **Changement de sujet.

Cette phrase plongea la table dans un silence impénétrable. C'est Kurt qui le coupa en amenant les plats commandés par les quatre jeunes filles.

**Santana:** Merci Kurt, tu embrassera Karofsky de ma part

Kurt lui tira la langue avant de partir dans les cuisines.

**Caleb: **Merci Tati San'

Quand le repas fut terminée, elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte du restaurant prête à partir travailler chacune de leurs côtés.

**Rachel:** Que diriez vous de se retrouver en boîte de nuit ce soir ?

**Quinn:** Magnifique idée chérie

**Santana:** Ouais pourquoi pas ?!

**Brittany:** On sera là promis.

**Rachel: **A ce soir alors

**Brittany:** Au revoir

**Quinn:** Fais attention à toi Lopez

**Santana:** J'essayerai Fabray

Elles partirent chacunes de leurs côtés, Quinn était aujourd'hui Journalistes-Photographe, Rachel Comédienne de Broadway, Brittany Danseuse connue et Santana avocate rêputée. La journée passa rapidement pour toutes les quatres, un peu trop pour Santana qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller en boîte nuit avec Rachel. La latina passa chercha Brittany et le chemin jusqu'à la boîte de nuit se fit en silence, Brittany savait que la latina souffrait autant qu'elle de ce silence, mais elle savait aussi que Santana avait trop de fierté pour faire le premier pas.

**Brittany:** San' je suis désolée de t'avoir criée dessus dans le restaurant après tout tu fais ce que tu veux.

**Santana:** Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, j'aurai pas dû fumer...

**Brittany: **On oublie tout ?

**Santana:** On oublie tout.

**Brittany:** Je t'aime

**Santana**:Moi aussi.

Santana se gara devant la boîte de nuit, elle attrapa le poignet de la belle blonde et la tira vers elle, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le baiser au début innocent se transforma très vite en un baiser bestial et emplit de désir, bientôt leurs langues se livrèrent une bataille déchainée. Rapidement la main de la latina se trouva sous la robe de la blonde et celle de Brittany s'empressait d'enlever ou plutôt d'arracher le débardeur de la latina. Mais un coup contre la vitre de la voiture se fit entendre, les arrachants à leurs occupations, ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration à Santana et un rire à Brittany qui en voyant la mine de sa femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre et Santanase retourna ouvrire la fenêtre, elle découvrit une Rachel qui souriait de toute ses dents et une Quinn visiblement amusée. Cette dernière observa Santana, la latina était toute rouge, ses pupilles étaient dillatées et ses lèvres gonflées.

**Santana:** Quoi ?

**Quinn:** On devrait peut-être entrées, non ?

**Santana:** Je ne sortirai pas et Britt non plus.

Mais déjà la blonde était à l'extérieur de la voiture, la latina nût d'autre choix que de sortir à son tour. Une fois dehors elle se tourna vers les trois autres jeunes filles.

**Santana:** J'espère que vous êtes contentes maintenant en plus d'être énervée, je suis sexuellement frustrée.

**Quinn:** On s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle Lespez

**Santana:** J'en parlerai pas si tu ne m'avais pas dérangée Fabgay

**Brittany (chuchote à l'oreille de la latina):** J'adore quand t'es énervée, t'es encore plus hot que d'habitude

**Santana: **Caliente

**Quinn:** Bon si vous avez finit de vous dire des trucs cochons à l'oreille, on pourrait peut-être aller boire un ou deux verres.

Les quatre jeunes filles entrèrent et s'installèrent au bar.

**La barmaid: **Qu'est-ce-que je vous sert ?

**Santana:** Une teckila pure

**Quinn:** Une bière

**Rachel: **Une bière sans alcool

**Brittany: **Un milshake

**La barmaid: **On ne fait pas de milshake

**Santana:** Le client est roi fais lui un milshake

**La barmaid:** Je suis désolée je n'ai pas que ça à faire

**Santana:** T'as envie de perdre ton métier ou quoi ?! Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis Santana Lopez Pierce, l'avocate la plus rêputée que tu puisse connaître. Alors tu va bouger ton cul pour lui faire un milshake ou je te colle un procès au derrière.

**La barmaid:** Bien Mademoiselle

**Santana:** Madame

La barmaid revint quelques minutes après, les verres à la main. Elle les déposa devant elles et disparut de leurs champs de visions.

**Quinn:** Sérieux Lopez, des menaces pour un milshake.

**Santana:** Si ma Britt veut un milshake alors elle aura un milshake...

**Quinn:** Eh ben

**Brittany:** San' je peux aller danser ?

**Santana:** Bien sûr ma chérie.

La blonde déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la latina et partit enflammer la piste de danse. Quelques minutes passèrent.

**Rachel:** Santana ?

**Santana:** Quoi Berry? Je te previens si c'est pour me parler de ton mariage avec Fabgay tu peux aller te ...

**Rachel (la coupe): **Un mec danse collé-sérré avec Brittany

**Santana:** Quoi ?!

Cette dernière se tourna vers sa femme, ma blonde dansait effectivement collé-sérré avec un homme, le sang de la latina ne fit qu'un tour,elle se leva et s'approcha de l'homme et de sa femme.

**Quinn:** Tu va avoir un meurtre sur la conscience Rach'

Rachel regarda sa petite-amie avent de tourner la tête vers Santana qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'homme et de latina attrapa Brittany par la bras et lui roula une pelle devant l'homme.**  
**

**Santana:** Elle est à moi, compris ?

**L'homme:** On peut partager ?

**Santana:** Non mais dites moi que je rêve, t'as pas vu l'anneau à son doigt, elle m'appartiens dans tous les sens du terme

**L'homme:** Sauf que maintenant que ta pétasse de meuf ma chauffer elle va monter dans une chambre avec moi et finir le travail qu'elle a commencer.

Le pied de la latina vola jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de l'homme, puis elle tira la blonde avec elle jusqu'au bar. Elle s'assis sur un tabouret et laissa Brittany derrière elle. La jeune blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de sa femme et colla sa poitrine au dos de l'hispanique.

**Brittany:** J'adore quand tu es jalouse

**Santana:** Je ne suis pas jalouse.

**Brittany: **T'es trop mignonne

**Santana: **Je ne suis pas mignonne**  
**

**...: **Oh que çi tu es définitivement mignonne et jalouse San'

Santana se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et ce qu'elle vu la figea sur place. Tant de questions se bousculaient tant sa tête tout d'un coup. Pourquoi était-il ici? Que lui voulait-il? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà fait assez de mal dans le passé?

* * *

Salut, j'attends vos impressions. Et surtout qu'avez vous pensez du Kurt-Karofsky-Santana ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait plaisir

* * *

...: Bah alors, tu ne me reconnais pas Santana

Comment ne pouvais-t-elle pas le reconnaître ? Quelle question ?! Elle avait essayée de l'oublier...vraiment, malheureusement cela c'était révélé sans grand succès. Il avait ruiné sa vie.

Santana: Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier Trevor ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, elle ne l'avait pas oublier c'était l'essentiel. Elle l'observa, il n'avait pas tellement changé, les mêmes boucles blondes, les mêmes yeux verts, le même sourire, seulement il avait grandi et ne ressemblai plus à un enfant.

Quinn: Qui est-ce San ?

Trevor: Oui San qui sont ces charmantes créatures ?

Santana vue, du coin de l'oeil, Quinn serrer les poings.

Quinn: Je te préviens, calme-toi blondinet, ces charmantes créatures comme tu le dit si bien, sont prise. Je suis Quinn Fabray et le brune là-bas c'est Rahcel Berry, ma future femme, et elle c'est Brittany Pierce Lopez, la femme de Santana. Alors calme tes ardeurs mon grand.

Trevor: Tu t'es tournée vers les filles San, comme c'est amusant. Je m'appelle Trevor Cleanland (vieux nom de famille) je suis le tout premier petit ami que Santana a eu.

Quinn: En te regardant de plus près je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a virée lesbienne.

Trevor: Pardon ?!

Rachel: Quinn sois gentille

Quinn: Hmmmmm...

Trevor: Détrompe-toi blondinette c'était l'amour fou entre nous

Quinn: Alors pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

Santana: C'est bon Quinn

Quinn: Non je veux une réponse

Trevor: J'ai fait une erreur...

Santana (le coupe): Un mot de plus et je te castre Trevor

Brittany: Laisse-le finir San

La blonde posa sa main sur le bras de sa femme, cette dernière se calme instantanément.

Trevor: Comme je le disais, j'ai fait une erreur...

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Santana. Et si il disait la vérité ? Comment Quinn, Brittany et Rachel réagiraient ? Et si elle les dégoutaient après ? Et si elles la rejetaient ? Et si sa blonde ne l'aimait plus ?

Trevor: J'ai couché avec une amie à San pendant une soirée et San nous as surprit, alors elle m'a quittée...

Santana se réjouissait intérieurement mais ne le montra pas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Trevor, il lui souria.

Santana: Je vais au toilette...

Sans laisser le temps à ses amies de dire quelque chose, elle s'en alla. Trevor la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quinn: Je sais pas ce que tu veut, mais maintenant Santana est prise, elle est mariée et heureuse, alors tu dégages...

Rachel : Quinn calme-t...

Quinn (la coupe): Non je connais ce genre de mec, t'es qu'un salopard de première qui ne cherche qu'à mettre des femmes dans ton lit.

Rachel: Quinn arrêtes

Trevor: Non c'est bon, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète, San est son amie avant tout, moi je vais y aller, à bientôt j'espère...

Quinn: Ouais c'est ça...

Trevor s'éloigna mais Brittany le retint par le bras, elle lui tendit son téléphone.

Brittany: Entre ton numéro, je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Santana

Trevor: Avec plaisir

Il entra son numéro et lui rendit son téléphone avant de partir. Brittany, elle, retourna auprès de Rachel qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Quinn. Pendant ce temps dans les toilettes, Santana se remaquilla, elle remarqua Trevor seulement quand celui-ci mit ses mains sur sa taille à elle. Elle le repoussa immédiatement.

Santana: Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi ?

Trevor: Je sais pas... peut-être des remerciements, j'ai quand menti à tes copines pour te protéger.

Santana: Nan c'était pour te protéger toi

Trevor: Ouais t'as raison... en passant ta meux est hyper bonne

Santana: Ferme ta gueule je sais me défendre maintenant

Trevor: Ouais c'est ça, a plus tard mi amor

Il disparut des toilettes, seule sa dernière phrase resta ancré dans les airs, Santana resta plantée en plein milieu des toilettes pour femme, submergée par certains de ses souvenirs, mais un seul sortait du lot.

Début Flash Back

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Il la regardait avec cet éternel même sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? Il se retourna près à partir, mais avant de passer la porte il laissa échapper quelques mots.

Trevor: A plus tard mi amor.

Puis il disparut, la laissant seule, le visage noyée par les larmes, seule sa dernière phrase resta ancrée dans les airs.

Fin Flash Back

Elle sortit à son tour des toilettes, elle rejoignit ses amies.

Santana: Vous voulez pas qu'on rentre à la maison. Je suis fatiguée

Rachel: Bonne idée, je meurs d'envie d'aller me coucher

Santana: Allons-y alors Rachel...

Rahcel ne bougea pas, Santana était vraiment bizarre, la jeune juive c'était attendu à ce que la latina lui lance une pique du genre "Dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de t'envoyer en l'ai avec Fabgay" mais non à la place elle lui avait donner raison et l'avait appellée Rachel.

Quinn: Ca va Santana ?

Santana: Bien sûr pourquoi ?

Quinn: Pour rien

Santana: allons nous-en alors.

Santana attrapa Brittany par la main et la guida à l'extèrieur de la boîte de nuit, Quinn et Rachel à leurs trousses.

Santana: Bonne nuit les filles

Brittany: Faites de beaux rêves

Quinn: San tu m'appelles si t'a un problème

$Santana: Bien sûr

Rachel: A demain les filles

Les deux couples montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives, dans la voiture Faberry, une discussion sur ce qui venait de se passer se faisait entendre.

Quinn: Santana était bizarre, sérieux elle t'a appellée Rachel

Rachel: Je suis autant surprise que toi Quinn

Quinn: Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce Trevor

Rachel: Arrête ça Quinn

Quinn : Arrêtez quoi ?

Rachel: Trevor a l'air d'un bon garçon

Quinn: Oh nan, crois-moi ce mec est un salopard

Rachel: N'importe quoi ?!

Quinn: Il va foutre le bordel dans nos vies

Rachel: Laisse-lui une chance Quinnie

Quinn: Okay si t'arrêtes de m'appeller Quinnie

Rahcel: Promis ... Quinnie

Dans la voiture Brittana, Brittany questionnait Santana.

Brittany: Vous aviez quel âge quand vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

Santana: Treize ans

Brittany: Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parler ?

Santana: Parce que t'as jamais demandée

Brittany: Est ce que vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

Santana: ...Oui...

Brittany: Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

Santana: Vite fait

Brittany: Est ce que vous avez déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

La voiture freina subitement et si Brittany n'avait pas été attachée, elle aurait volée hors de la voiture. Santana la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Santana: Stop Brittany. Arrêtes de parler de ça. Je t'aime et pour toujours. Alors laisse-moi conduire.

Brittany fixa Santana pendant encore plusieurs minutes, l'émotion présentes dans les yeux sombres de sa femme ne lui était pas inconnus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Santana se retourna brusquement pour faire à nouveau face à la route quand elle comprit que la blonde essayait de lire dans ses pensées. La voiture redémarra et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Arrivées devant la porte de leur maison, Santana ouvrit la porte mais Brittany la retint par le bras, Santana resta dos à elle.

Brittany: Je suis désolée pour ce qu s'est passée dans la voiture

Santana: T'inquiètes pas...

Brittany la tira dans une étreinte mais Santana le repoussa délicatement.

Santana: On va attraper froid

La latina entre, se déchaussa et s'affala sur le canapé, trés vite rejointe par un petit chiot noir. Un labrador qu'elles avaient adoptés, il y a une semaine.

Santana (caresse le chiot): Salut abruti

Brittany souria à l'entente du prénom au chiot. Le jour ou elles l'avaient adoptés, le chiot n'avait fait que des bêtises, saccagant les affaires de la latina. Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêter de l'appeler "abruti" et le chiot c'était très vite habitué à ce nom. La blonde enleva ces chaussures, ferma la porte et alla rejoindre sa femme et son chie sur le canapé. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Santana ne se lève et monte à l'étage. Brittany la rejoignit et la trouva en pyjama , dans la salle de bain, se lavant les dents. Elle se mit elle aussi en pyjama, se lava les dents et alla s'allonger aux côtés de sa femme dans leurs lit. Elle posa son bras sur la taille de la brune qui lui tournait le dos, elle déposa des baisers dans le cou de l'hispanique et aventura sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa femme, mais cette dernière la repoussa.

Santana: Pas ce soir Britt

Brittany: Comme tu voudras

La blonde lui tourna le dos.

Santana: Je suis désolée, je suis juste fatiguée

Brittay: Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Santana: Bien sûr

Brittany se retourna et colla sa poitrine au dos de sa femme, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Brittany: Je t'aime

Santana: ...Moi aussi Britt... moi aussi

Elles sombrèrent dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Merci, merci bcp ( se jette des fleurs toute seule)

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture


	4. Chapter 4

Invité surprise dans ce chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question Lola J'ai écrit un One shot qui racontera la rencontre de Santana et Brittany mais je ne l'ai pas encore publiée je t'enverrai un message quand ce sera fait.

Et encore merci pour vos commentaires.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la soirée passées en boîte de nuit. Santana, en cette soirée, était allongée sur le canapé de son salon, une canette de coca à la main. Brittany, elle, était dans la cuisine préparant le dîner. Elle avait invité le couple Faberry à dîner.

Santana: C'est bientôt prêt ?

Brittany: Que ce soit prêt ou pas tant qu'elles ne sont pas arrivées tu ne mangeras pas.

Santana se leva, entra dans la cuisine et prit place sur une chaise. Canette toujours à la main, elle observa sa femme préparer le repas détaillant chaque mimiques qui apparaissaient sur le visage angélique de Brittany.

Santana: Pourquoi tu les as invité déjà ?

Brittany: Pour célébrer leur futur mariage

Santana: Il n'y a rien à célébrer dans ce cas

Brittany: San arrêtes avec ça et en plus j'ai appelée deux invités surprises pour que tu ne sois pas seule entourée de toute ces femmes

Santana; Parce que je suis un homme peut-être

Brittany: Tu m'a très bien compris

Santana: Et ces deux invités mystère ?

Brittany: Tu verras bien

Santana: Pffff

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison, Santana se leva dans le but d'aller ouvrir mais Brittany la retint par le bras.

Brittany: Va te changer, tu ne vas pas les accueillir comme ça

Effectivement, la brune était vêtue d'un pyjama rose et elle n'était même pas coiffée. Elle monta en vitesse les escaliers et partit se changer. Elle les redescendit, quelques minutes plus tard, coiffée et vêtue d'un jean troué et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux noir. Elle entra dans le salon et se figea en plein milieu de celui-ci, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Pourtant il était là, devant elle, parlant avec Brittany, Quinn et Rachel. Il se tourna vers elle, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

...: San, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, Santana lui sauta dans les bras.

...: Tu m'étouffes Santana

Elle le lâcha et le regarda dans les yeux.

Santana: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici (roulement de tambour) Sebastian?

Sebastian: Eh bien...je vais emménager dans le coin.

Santana: Trop bien

Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue quand elle avait déménager à Lima à quatorze ans à cause de certains problèmes. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant le séjour de la latina à New York lorsqu'elle avait 21 ans et depuis ils s'appelaient souvent. Santana embrassa sa femme à pleine bouche pour la remercier.

Santana: Merci Britt... Mais ou est le deuxième invité surprise ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la sonnerie retentit, Brittany souria à se femme avant de se lever ouvrir. Et Santana crût mourir sur place quand elle vit sa femme revenir accompagnée de...Trevor. Pourquoi ce salop était-il là ? Que lui voulait-il à la fin ? Elle revint à la réalité quand elle vu, du coin de l'oeil, Sebastian se lever et attraper Trevor par le col de son tee-shirt.

Sabastian: Qu'est-ce-que tu fout ici connard ?

Trevor: Toujours aussi poli Sebastian.

Sebastian: Tu la pas assez fait soufrir par le passé, non, faut que tu reviennes la faire chier.

Santana se leva immédiatement et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami d'enfance. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête avant qu'il n'en dises trop.

Santana: Lâche-le Sebastian

Sebastian: Mais...

Santana (le coupe): S'il te plaît.

Sebastian le lâcha à contre-coeur, et Santana en profita pour l'emmener avec elle dans le jardin lâchant un vague "on revient" à sa femme et aux invités. Une fois à l'extérieur, Sebastian écrasa son poing contre un mur.

Sebastian: Ta femme le sait ?

Santana: Non et il ne faut pas que tu lui dises...promets-le

Sebastian: Je sens que je vais le regretter mais je te le promets... Et pour Rachel ?

Santana: J'sais pas elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rappeller

Sebastian: okay et lui qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

Santana: Je sais pas, Brittany a dû l'inviter

Sebastian: Tu devrais lui dire...à Brittany, elle a le droit de savoir, il t'a trop fait souffrir par le passé.

Santana: Je sais mais pas tout de suite... S'il-te-plaît Sebastian...Juste ne fait pas de bêtises

Sebastian (soupire): J'essayerai... aller viens on rentre il commence à faire frais.

Santana: Je te suis.

Quand ils rentrèrent Rachel en grande conversation avec Trevor mais Brittany et Quinn avaient disparus. Sebastian lança un regard noir à Trevor avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Santana: Ou est ma femme Berry ?

Rachel: Dans la cuisine avec Quinn.

Santana passa devant Sebastian, Rachel, et Trevor pour se rendre à la cuisine tandis que ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour regarder les fesses de la latina. Ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir de la part de Sebastian. Santana entra dans la cuisine et trouva Brittany et Quinn en train de mettre la table. Brittany lui décocha un sourire, et Quinn lui lança un regard inquiet.

Quinn: Ca va Santana ?

Santana: Oui...Sebastian est calmé

Quinn: Tu veux mon avis ?

Santana: Comme çi tu me donnais le choix...

Quinn: Je n'aime pas ce Trevor...J'ai l'impression que tu me mens depuis qu'il est revenu dans ta vie... T'es bizarre San et je m'inquiètes.

Santana: Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn...juste ne t'inquiètes pas

Brittany: Moi je l'aime bien, il a l'air d'un gentil garçon

Quinn; Un connard si tu veux mon avis.

BRittany: LE REPAS EST SERVIE

Tous se placèrent autour de la table, et mangèrent, arrivés au dessert Rachel commença à questionner Sebastian.

Rachel: D'ou viens-tu Sebastian ?

Sebastian: De Toronto

Rachel: Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, est-ce-qu'il fait toujours aussi chaud là_bas ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, les visages de Santana et Sebastian s'assombrirent. Quinn se tourna subitement vers Santana.

Quinn: Attends San tu viens de Toronto ?

Santana: Bah oui

Quinn: Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit ?

Santana: Parce que t'a jamais demandée.

Rachel: Donc j'en déduis que tu vient aussi de Toronto Trevor ?

Trevor: Eh oui...C'est également là-bas que j'ai rencontré le Sebtana ?

Brittany: Sebtana ?

Santana: C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelait à l'époque moi et Seb'

Sebastian: Faut dire qu'à l'époque on étaient assez connus.

Santana: Beaucoup, oui.

Sebastian: On étaient souvent ensemble, en tout cas toute mes félicitations Brittany pour avoir sût dompter la grande Santana Lopez

Rachel: Comment ça ?

Sebastian: On étaient de vrais rebelles avant, moi j'avais commencé à fumer et San' c'était fait faire un tatouage

Quinn: Un tatouage ?! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

BRittany: Parce que tu n'a jamais eu l'honneur de coucher avec elle

Quinn: Merci mon dieu

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Santana que fit semblant d'être vexée, puis Brittany se leva accompagnée de Rachel et commença à débarrasser la table.

Santana: Voyons Quinnie, je n'imagine même pas à quoi pourrait ressembler une nuit entre nous deux... deux déesses du sex comme nous

Rachel: Sauf que Quinn m'appartient Santana

Santana: Je me demande encore comment c'est possible ?!

Quand Rachel et Brittany eurent le dos tournés, Trevor se leva et effleura Santana du bout des doigts.

Trevor (chuchote): Moi je veux bien imaginer

Santana se mit à trembler faiblement, Trevor souria content de son effet et aida à débarrasser la table. Sauf que Quinn se leva et poussa Trevor qui manqua de faire tomber les assiettes, mais à peine Trevor eût-il le temps de poser les assiettes sur le rebord du meuble que Sebastian se levait à son tour, et le frappait à l'estomac.

Quinn: Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

Rachel: Quinn calme-toi

Quinn: NON, j'en ai marre à chaque fois que ce pauvre con est dans les parages, Santana se comporte bizarrement

Sebastian posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn

Quinn: Quoi ?

Sebastian: Ta femme a raison, arrêtes...

Sebastian la poussa légèrement et se plaça face à Trevor.

Sebastian: Laisse moi plutôt faire

Sur ces mots il envoya son poing dans l'estomac de Trevor plusieurs fois. Il ne s'arrêta que quand ce fût Brittany devant lui.

Brittany: Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Sebastian

Rachel: Brittany a raison, tu voulais le tuer ou quoi ?!

Sebastian: Ouais ça aurait été bien

Rachel: Et toi Quinn, je suis déçue...

Quinn: Je fais encore ce que je veux et ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si toi et Brittany êtes tellement aveugles

Rachel: Aveugles, nous ?! Et l'idée que ce soit Santana qui nous cache quelque chose ne t'a pas effleurée

Quinn: Pardon ?! Tu te fout de ma gueules

Rachel: Non, pourquoi est-ce-qu'à chaque fois qu'on se disputes Santana revient sur la tapis... peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas ce marier

Quinn: Oui

Cette déclaration plongea la salle dans un silence pesant, c'est Trevor qui le coupa.

Trevor: Je pense que je vais rentrer

BRittany: Vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

Trevor: Ce n'est pas ta faute Britt-britt

Il se releva et alla serrer dans ses bras Santana qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début. Le corps de l'hispanique fût parcouru de frisson et Quinn et Sebastian se retinrent de sauter sur Trevor. CE dernier approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la brune.

Trevor (chuchote): J'aime bien cette Rachel, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, pas toi ?!

Il la relâcha, attrapa sa veste et partit. Brittany se retourna vers Sebastian, les mains poser sur ses hanches, et un air grave sur le visage.

Brittany: J'espère que tu est content

Sebastian: Cela ne se voit pas, je saute de joie... moi aussi je vais rentrer

Il avança vers Quinn et la serra dans ses bras.

Sebastian (chuchote): Content d'avoir une alliée...prends soin d'elle

Quinn (chuchote): J'y compte bien

Il la relâcha et lui décocha un sourire puis se tourna vers la latina, cette dernière regardait dans le vide. Cette vision lui fendit le coeur, il la considérait comme sa petite soeur, et la voir ainsi, si fragile, lui fessait mal. Il la pris délicatement dans ses bras.

Sebastian: Tout va bien se passer San', je te le promets

Santana: C'est vrai ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il avait l'impression de revoir cette adolescente de quatorze ans qu'il protégeait.

Sebastian: Je tiens toujours mes promesses petite-soeur

Il se recula, lui embrassa le front et après un vague "au revoir" à BRittany et Rachel, il s'en alla. Puis vint le tour de Rachel qui attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers BRittany pour une accolade que la blonde ne lui refusa pas.

Rachel: Escuse Quinn pour son comportement

BRittany: Je lui pardonne après tout c'est une licorne comme nous

Rachel: Euhhhhhhh...oui tu dois avoir raison

Elles se séparèrent et Rachel, après un rapide aurevoir à Santana, partit vers la porte mais Quinn lui barra la route avant de lui tendre les clés de la voiture.

Quinn: Je reste ici pour la nuit, prends la voiture

Rachel: Mais...

Quinn (la coupe): Pas de mais...j'ai besoin de réfléchir

Rachel acquiesça silencieusement, elle attrapa les clés et disparût de la maison. Quinn se tourna vers le couple BRittana et leur décocha un sourire.

Quinn: Je prends le canapé

BRittany: Tu est sûr de ce que tu fais Quinnie ?

Quinn: Juste pour une nuit

Brittany: D'accord...je vais te chercher une couette, un coussin et un pyjama.

Une fois que BRittany eût disparut à l'étage, Quinn s'approcha de la latina et la serra dans ses bras ( notedel'auteur: Chez moi c'est Calinland)

Quinn; Je te promets de t'aider

Santana: Quinn arr...

Quinn( la coupe): J'attendrais que tu sois prête à en parler... je ne t'abandonnerais pas une deuxième fois...Je serai avec toujours avec toi... Je te le promets

Quinn se détacha, embrassa le front de sa meilleure amie et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. BRittany choisis sa ce moment pour redescendre avec une couverture, un coussin et des vêtements. Elle les donna à Quinn, puis désigna d'un signe de tête un débardeur noir et un bas de jogging de la même couleur.

BRittany: C'est à San' je voulais te passer un pyjama à moi mais je pense qu'il serait trop grand et puis c'est rare que je dorme habillée alors j'en ai pas beaucoup

Quinn; Merci

Brittany: Quinnie tu peux encore changer d'avis ?

Quinn: Non c'est bon ... bonne nuit les filles

Brittany et Santana montèrent à l'étage laissant Quinn seule dans le salon. Elles se changèrent, Santana enfila un débardeur noir et un bas de pyjama bleu clair quant à Brittany elle opta pour une nuisette violette. Elles s'allongèrent en silence, Santana du côté gauche et Brittany du côté droit. La blonde caressa le ventre plat de sa femme en descendant de plus en plus bas, pour finalement jouer avec l'élastique du pantalon de sa femme, Santana la repoussa doucement. C'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Brittany se leva furieuse fessant sursauter sa femme. Cette dernière regarda la blonde encore debout, elles se fusillèrent du regard avant que Brittany ne prenne la parole.

Brittany (furieuse): Je te comprends pas Santana, est-ce-que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?... Ou alors tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

Santana: Non j'ai envie de toi je te le promets...je...ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi...pas toi

BRittany: Est-ce-que tu me trompes ? Si tu le fait dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît

Santana:Non je ne te trompe pas...je... c'est juste que...que...

Brittany: Que quoi Santana ?

Santana: Je sais pas...je...je suis désolée

Brittany s'approcha de la porte.

Santana: Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Brittany: Je vais dormir dans le salon

Santana: Il y a Quinn là-bas

Brittany: Je te l'envoie, comme ça vous pourrez "sympathiser"

Santana: Bien

Brittany: Bien

Brittany passa l'embrasure de la porte, la chambre encore plongée dans le noir était silencieuse. Santana savait qu'elle l'avait méritée, elle s'y était attendu mais elle ne s'était pas douter que ça ferait aussi mal. C'était tellement plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle se rallongea et son corps fût pris de légers spasmes, elle pleurait pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. Quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir puis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

...: San'

La dernière barrière tomba et elle laissa échapper un sanglot plus fort que les autres.

...: Mon dieu tu pleures San'

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.Devant la détresse de sont amie, Quinn sût que les mots ne serviraient à rien alors elle s'allongea dans le grand lit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, et la serra dans ses bras. La brune ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard. Dans la tête de la blonde, tant de questions sans réponses prenaient place. Pourquoi son amie pleurait-elle ? Que s'était-il passée avec ce Trevor? Car elle était sûr que cela avait un lien avec lui. Pourquoi ces amies s'étaient-elles disputées ? Quand à la brune, sa tête était assaillie de souvenirs, de mauvais souvenirs. Et une phrase résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

_**Elle avait une fois de plus tout gâcher.**_

* * *

Je vous préviens dans le prochain chapitre Santana va souffrir. Qu'avait vous pensé de Sebastian ? De Quinn ? De Trevor ? De Rachel ? Ou encore de Brittany ?

Spéciale dédicace à ma meilleure amie Parmentier78 qu'à intérêt à se bouger le c** pour publier son histoire qui ait un peu la mienne en même temps puisque que je te l'ai complètement métamorphoser.


	5. Chapter 5

Relire le chapitre 3 j'ai changer des choses que j'avais complètement oublier alors lisez-le sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à ce chapitre. Oulà quel plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

Aliie Rose: Contente que ma fic te plaise. Quant à ta question tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres ou peut-être dans celui-là qui j'espère te plaira.

Lola: Je suis fan de tes commentaires quant à tes théories sur Trevor, tu auras les réponses en temps et en heure Et Brittany a une bonne excuse ne t'inquiètes pas.

CoverGirl06: Merci pour le commentaire et je ne peux te promettre qu'une chose le Brittana en ressortira plus forts

D'ailleurs dans les prochaines chapitres il y aura beaucoup de scènes BRittana, dont une dispute. Maintenant voici le chapitre . les Flash back sont entre [...]

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Quinn fût réveillée par des petits baisers dans le cou, elle laissa échapper un gémissement et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Rachel. Elle laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les abdos de sa partenaire...sauf qu'il y avait un problème...Rachel n'avait pas d'abdos. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et découvrit une certaine latina, qui avait l'air aussi surprise qu'elle, à la place de sa future femme. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se repousser simultanément .

Santana: QUINN

Quinn: SANTANA

Elles avaient criés en même temps et si elles n'avaient réveillées, par la même occasion, les voisins, cela révèlerait du miracle. Santana se leva rapidement et pointa son doigts en direction de la jeune femme blonde qui elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Santana: Qu'est-ce-que ...

Quinn: C'est toi qui a commencer en m'embrassant

Santana: Je pensais que c'était Brittany je voulais me faire pardonner pour hier soir

Quinn: Ohh... Et moi je pensais que c'était Rachel et je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour hier soir

Santana: On n-n'en parle à p-personne, h-hein?! J'ai déjà assez de problème avec Brittany en ce moment sans en rajouter plus.

Quinn: C'est okay, de toutes façons on a rien fait, je suis venue ici parce que ma meilleure amie avait besoin de moi c'est tout... D'ailleurs il s'est passée quoi hier pour que tu pleures ?

Santana: Rien d'intéressant

Quinn: Je veux juste t'aider San

Santana: Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais très bien

Quinn: D'accord. D'accord... attends ça sent pas les crêpes ?

Santana: Si t'as raison

Elles se précipitèrent en même temps vers la porte mais se cognèrent au moment de passer l'embrasure.

Santana: On passera jamais à deux

Quinn: Bah dégage

Santana: Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qui est grosse

Quinn: N'importe quoi! Tu est grosse

Santana: C'est toi depuis que tu sors avec Rupaul tu fais plus de sports

Quinn: Elle ne s'appelle pas Rupaul

Santana: Si tu veux...oh un écureuil qui est en train de se faire tuer par un...un.. un pigeon

Quinn: Ou ?

Santana: Par la fenêtre

Dès que Quinn eût tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, la brune se précipita à l'extèrieur de la chambre et dévala les escaliers en rigolant. Elle entra en vitesse dans la cuisine et découvrit une Brittany souriante en train de cuisiner des...crêpes. Elle s'asseya sur une chaise et la regarda faire jusqu'à ce que Quinn n'entre dans la cuisine en hurlant.

Quinn: Je veux des excuses Santana

Santana: Désolée le mot "excuses" ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire

Quinn: Tu m'a fait croire qu'un écureuil était sur le point de se faire tuer par un pigeon

Santana: Personne ne t'a demandée de me croire

Brittany: Vous êtes en forme dès le matin dis donc.

Quinn: Oh bonjour Brittany, tu as fais des crêpes ?

Brittany: Oui pour me faire pardonner pour mon comportement d'hier soir San

Santana: Non c'est moi qui suis désolée*

Quinn: Hé ho ...

Brittany: Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça

Quinn: Allo la terre appelle Brittana

Santana: Je n'aurai pas dû te repousser

Quinn: Beurkkkk

Brittany s'approcha de sa femme et elles s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les yeux exaspérée de Quinn.

Quinn: J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Santana décolla sa bouche de celle de sa femme et regarda Quinn.

Santana: Ma femme n'est pas une boniche donc sers toi toute seule

Quinn: Pffffffffffff

Santana fit s'asseoir Brittany sur ses genoux et elles commencèrent à manger sans faire attention à Quinn qui les regardait rire avec tendresse, heureuse que ces amies se soit réconciliées. A la fin du repas les trois jeunes femmes se préparèrent pour aller au travail mais avant de partir Quinn proposa quelques chose

Quinn: Ce soir à 17hoo boîte de nuit moi, Rachel et vous deux, on va se saouler comme des folles

Santana: Excellente idée

Brittany: D'accord tu préviens Rach'

Quinn: D'accord.

Elles se séparèrent mais se retrouvèrent très vite devant la fameuse boîte nuit. Brittany avait revêtue une magnifique salopette comme celle que Santana aimait qu'elle mette quand elles fessaient l'amour. Santana un mini-short en jean et un débardeur noir. Quinn une petite robe de campagne et Rachel une affreuse jupe a carreaux et un tee-shirt avec un petit-chat dessus.

Santana: Tiens Hobbit t'as emprunter les vêtements de ta grand-mère

Rachel: Non Santana désolée de te décevoir, mais pour ton information j'avais ce look au lycée et ça ne m'a pas empêcher de sortir avec le quaterback

Santana: Laisse-moi deviner, grand dadais, gros, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons, et c'est un idiot

Rachel: Tu connais Finn ?

Santana: Hudson bien sûr je lui ai pris sa virginité, et il est sortit avec Quinn et c'est le meilleur ami de mon deuxième meilleur ami.

Quinn: Toutes ses ex sont devenues lesbiennes

Rachel: Au moi, ça ne m'a pas dérangée

Santana: On s'enfout... bon on rentre

Les trois autres: On te suit San_Santana_mon ange

Les quatre jeunes filles entrèrent et allèrent directement au bar. Le barman étant un ami d'enfance à Santana et Rachel et un ami du lycée pour Quinn.

...: Mais qui vois-je ? Le plus sexy et dangereux duos de garces accompagnées de... de leurs femmes comme c'est mignon

Santana se pencha pour lui faire la bise et Quinn lui tapa dans la main, alors que Brittany et Rachel lui firent un signe de tête.

Santana: Comment va-tu Puck ?

Puck: Magnifiquement bien madame Pierce Lopez

Santana: Tu vas m'appeller comme ça encore longtemps

Puck: J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois mariée

Santana: Ca fait trois ans maintenant mets-toi à la page mon vieux

Puck: Oh mais je suis à la page, et il y a un gros titre "Mariage Faberry"

Quinn: Merci Puck et tu ne fais pas comme au mariage de San en ramenant une vingtaines de gens avec toi alors qu'on les connais même pas.

Puck: T'inquiètes pas mi amor... et comment va ma petite princesse juive ?

Rachel: Je vais très bien merci Noah

Les quatre jeunes filles commandèrent de l'alcool forte qu'elles buvèrent en rigolant avec Puck de tout et de rien. Tellement bourrée Santana ne remarqua même pas Brittany renversée son verre dans celui de Rachel sans que personne ne voit, ou même l'ombre qui les épiait. Au bout d'une heure Brittany alla danser et le Faberry s'embrassaient. Santana était seule, enfin elle était accompagné de son envie présente, elle tituba jusqu'au toilette et y pénétra.

_**[ Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette fête. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Un adolescent avec une crête s'approcha d'elle accompagnée d'une jeune fille de leur âge. **__**Elle avait de longs cheveux marrons, de beaux yeux noisettes, une peau blanche, elle aurait pû être vraiment mignonne si elle n'avait pas eût un énorme nez. **_

_****__**Puck: San' tu est venue ?**_

_****__**Santana: Tu croyais que j'allais rater l'anniversaire à celui que je considère comme mon propre frêre**_

_****__**Puck: T'es trop gentil, au fait je te présente ma petite princesse juive**_

_****__**Santana: Enchantée...euhhhhh..princesse juive..**_

_****__**Princesse juive: Enchantée...**_

_****__**Puck: Bon nous on te laisse **_

_****__**Santana: A tout à l'heure**_

_****__**Elle les regarda s'éloigner, la jeune fille avait beau avoir son âge elle était vraiment petite et elle se cachait derrière Puck qui riait aux éclats. Ces deux-là était vraiment mignon. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve son petit-ami.]**_

Prise d'un haut de coeur, elle entra dans la première toilette pour vomir. Elle en ressortit et fût plaquer contre un mur.

_**[ Elle trouva son petit-ami, attablée à une table, bourée. Il lui prit la main et l'attira à l'étage. Il colla son corps au sien. ]**_

Un corps se collait à elle. Un corps raide, et musclée. Un corps ... masculins. Santana essaya de repousser son agresseur mais elle n'y arriva pas, l'alcool commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête. Elle regarda son agresseur mais ne le reconnaissa pas.

...: Laisse-toi aller on va s'amuser

Mais elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de ... Trevor. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle voulut le repousser mais il la frappa au visage. Sa lèvre, sous l'impact, éclata et du sang coula le long de son menton. Elle était finit. Les mains de Trevor se baladèrent sur le corps de la latina.

**_[ Il la poussa sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur elle. Il avait besoin de plus._** **_]_**

Avant d'agripper le short de Santana et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes dévoilant une petite culotte noire en dentelle.

_**[ Il enleva son pantalon et embrassa sa petite-amie, enfin c'est ce que la latina croyait être, pour lui elle n'était qu'un plan cul. Il lui arracha sa jupe et l'embrassa de force. ]**_

Trevor: J'adore tes sous-vêtements tu les as mis spécialement pour moi

Il ricana avant de baisser son jean à lui ainsi que son caleçon et la petite culotte de la latina. Elle lui mordit le bras mais Trevor la frappa une nouvelle fois au visage lui ouvrant l'arcade gauche sous l'impact.

_**[ La jeune fille le repoussa.**_

_**Santana: Arrête Trevor**_

_**Trevor: J'en ai envie**_

_**Santana: Pas moi  
**_

_**Trevor: Moi je le veux et ce que je veux, je l'ai  
**_

_**Il plaqua Santana sur le lit avec force, et lui arracha le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Il admira ce corps pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille essayait de le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il enleva son seul et unique sous vêtements se retrouvant, au dessus de la jeune fille' simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt. ]**_

Trevor: On va faire sa vite

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, collant son corps au sien. **_  
_**

_**[ Il la pénétra brutalement arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la jeune fille.]**_

Il commença de long va et viens à l'intérieur de la latina.

**_[ Il accéléra les va et viens soupirant d'aise. Il avait vraiment bien choisie son plan-cul. ]_**

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, il prenait son pied.

_**[ Elle pleurait, il s'en foutait. Elle avait mal, il avait besoin de toujours plus. Il ne remarqua rien mais sa partenaire avait la tête tournée vers la porte. Il ne remarqua non plus la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Santana la reconnue c'était...euhhhhh...princesse juive... elle lui demanda silencieusement d'aller chercher de l'aide mais la jeune fille se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. ] ** _

Il gémissait de plaisir alors qu'elle pleurait. Il libéra son plaisir en elle.

**_[ La jeune fille s'en alla laissant Trevor et Santana seuls. Le premier libéra son plaisir en elle alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et Santana sût que la jeune fille ne l'aiderait pas, jamais. ] _**

Il remit son pantalon .

Trevor: A plus tard mi amor

Et il partit la laissant seule.

**_[ Il se retira et remit son pantalon. _**_**Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Il la regardait avec cet éternel même sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? Il se retourna près à partir, mais avant de passer la porte il laissa échapper quelques mots.**_

_**Trevor: A plus tard mi amor.**_

_**Puis il disparut, la laissant seule, le visage noyée par les larmes, seule sa dernière phrase resta ancrée dans les airs. ] ** _

Elle remit sa culotte et son short avant de laisser glisser contre le mur, elle continua de pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos commentaires. Nous approchons malheureusement de la fin il doit rester trois ou quatres chapitre maximum. Il y a un invité surprise à la fin.

Ellerina: Merci et pur la réaction de Santana tu verras dans ce chapitre.

Sniiiixxx: Moi aussi je déteste ce Trevor même si c'est moi qui l'ait inventée.

Lola: Ah...lola...lola...lola. Moi aussi j'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai écrit le passage Quinntana devant la porte. Pour Puck j'en avais besoin pour la suite et je n'aurais jamais pu le mettre en méchant, impossible. Pour Rachel tu découvriras tout dans le prochain chapitre. Et moi j'ai pleurée pendant que j'écrivais les scènes du viols. Pour Brittany tu découvriras tout dans le prochain chapitre.

Lurey: Pour la réaction de Brittany, c'est comme je l'ai dit à Lola dans le prochain. Pour la princesse juive oui c'est Rachel.

* * *

Elle resta assise par terre, la lèvre et l'arcade de l'oeil gauche en sang. Quelqu'un rentra dans les toilettes, la latina leva la tête et découvrit Rachel, Quinn et Brittany. Rachel fût la première à se précipitée sur elle, elle essaya de la serrer dans ses bras, mais Santana la repoussa brutalement.

Santana: Ne me touche pas...Ne me touche pas...

Rachel recula, Quinn s'approcha de la latina puis sans faire de mouvements brusques, elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant la latina s'accrochait à elle comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Quinn: Brittany va récupérer nos affaires et dit à Puck que nous partons

La blonde acquiesça et sortit des toilettes, non sans avoir lancer un regard à sa femme.

Quinn: Rachel va allumer la voiture on arrive

La diva partit en courant laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, Quinn se détacha de sa meilleure amie et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard examinait le visage de la latina, il passait de la lèvre, à l'arcade au dessus de l'oeil gauche, aux yeux sombres de l'ex-cheerios.

Quinn: Qui t'as fait ça Santana ?

Les yeux de la concernée s'assombrirent.

Santana: P-personne...j-je me s-suis fait ç-ça toute s-seule.

Quinn se tût, elle savait que si elle essayait d'en savoir plus, son amie se refermerait sur elle-même. Elle aida Santana à se lever mais cette dernière la repoussa.

Santana: Je peux marcher toute seule

Santana se leva malheureusement ses jambes lâchèrent, Quinn la rattrapa à temps.

Quinn: Je pense pas...

Santana: Merci

Ce ne fût qu'un chuchotement mais la blonde l'entendit quand même. Elle l'aida à marcher jusque la voiture. Brittany et Rachel les y attendaient là-bas. Quinn aida Santana à s'asseoir du côté passager de la voiture avant de fermer la portière. Santana remarqua Quinn qui parlait avec Brittany mais n'entendit rien. Puis Brittany entra à son tour dans la voiture et démarra en silence. Santana retenue ses larmes pendant tout le trajet. Elle souffrait mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Brittany. Une fois rentrer chez elles, Santana monta en vitesse dans leur chambre laissant Brittany encore dans le hall. La latina se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher dans une chambre d'ami. Plus tard elle entendit les pas de sa femme s'arrêter devant sa porte, elle savait que la blonde hésitait à entrer, cette dernière, au bout de quelques minutes, s'en alla. L'hispanique n'eût qu'une envie, rappeler la blonde et tout lui raconter. Mais elle avait peur, peur de sa réaction, peur de son regard, peur de son jugement, alors elle resta allongée dans son lit et laissa les larmes vagabondées ses joues. Elle voulait juste pleurer. Du côté de Brittany, elle était allongée, le coussin de Santana dans ses bras, elle l'entendait pleurer. Elle voulait aller la voir mais sa conversation avec Quinn lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

**_Debout au milieu du parking, Quinn parlait à Brittany._**

**_Quinn: Ce soir laisse-la seule, ne lui parle pas, ne la touche pas, ne la regarde même pas _**

**_Brittany: Pourquoi ?_**

**_Quinn: Elle a besoin d'être seule_**

**_Brittany: Qu'est ce qui s'est passée dans les toilettes ? Je sais que je suis stupide mais faut pas abuser, il s'est passée quelques chose dans ses toilettes et maintenant ma femme souffre._**

**_Quinn: Tu n'est pas stupide... Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée mais ne la brusque pas, si tu le fait elle se refermera sur elle-même et nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il s'est passée dans ses toilettes._**

**_Brittany: Je m'en veux si seulement j'étais restée avec elle_**

**_Quinn: On l'a tous laissée seule_**

* * *

Sa femme lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Une semaine était passée depuis cet accident et ni Quinn, ni Brittany, ni Rachel ne savait ce qu'il s'était passée ce soir-là. La latina était froide et distante. Elle n'embrassait plus sa femme, ne lui disait plus qu'elle l'aimait et cela inquiétait la blonde. Cette dernière se dit que si sa femme ne voulait rien lui dire, peut-être parlerait-elle avec un ami d'enfance. Alors elle l'appela et lui demanda de venir. Santana était assise dans le salon avec Brittany, la latina avait mis au moins deux mètres de distances avec sa compagne. La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison, Brittany se leva sous le regard interrogateur de la latina. Elle revint ensuite accompagnée d'un...Trevor souriant. Les souvenirs de la soirée revinrent en mémoire à la brune qui jeta la télécommande sur Trevor. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse.

Santana: Sors de ma maison...tout de suite

Trevor: Je suis la pour t'aider San"

Santana: Ne m'appelle pas San'

Trevor se tourna vers Brittany.

Trevor: Elle ne veut pas me voir, je suis désolée

Brittany: Ce n'est rien

Trevor s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était entrer. Brittany lança un regard plein de reproches à sa femme.

Brittany: Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Il voulait t'aider

Santana: Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide

Brittany: C'est moi qui l'ait appellée. T'es bizarre en ce moment.

Santana: Sa veut dire quoi ça ?

Brittany: Que j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus

Santana se leva et se mit face à la blonde.

Santana: Comment peut-tu être aussi stupide ?

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Santana: Tu est tellement stupide, tu ne vois rien, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'épouser quelqu'un d'aussi stupide ?

La blonde retenait ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant sa femme.

Brittany: Tu peux partir si tu veux

Santana: Okay

Santana sortit en trombe de la maison laissant derrière elle une Brittany en larmes. Cette dernière se laissa tomber au sol. Trois mois était passés depuis leur dispute et Santana n'était toujours pas revenue à la maison. La blonde juste après la dispute avait appelée Quinn et lui avait tout racontée. Cette dernière avait cherchée Santana partout sans la retrouver. Elle restait introuvable. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'espoirs que Brittany décrocha le téléphone quand elle vit le nom de Puck s'afficher.

Brittany (au téléphone): Allô Puck...Sebastian ? Pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Puck ?... Santana est avec vous...Mon dieu j'arrive...J'amène Quinn et Rachel avec moi...Prends soin d'elle Sebastian...Merci

* * *

Chapitre plus court que les autres. Désolé. Toutes les expliquations que vous attendez tout sera réglé au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour tous vos commentaires

* * *

Dès que Brittany eût raccrocher le téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Quinn.

Brittany (au téléphone): Allô Quinnie...Sébastian m'a appeler, Santana est avec lui chez Puck...Oui vous pouvez passer me chercher...Merci.

Elle raccrocha et attrapa son sac à main. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnette retentissait dans toute la maison. Elle se dêpecha d'ouvrir et découvrit sur le pas de la porte une Quinn accompagnée de Rachel, toutes les deux trempées.

Brittany: Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillées ?

Quinn: Il pleut des cordes dehors.

La blonde regarda derrière ses deux meilleures amies et effectivement il pleuvait des cordes. Santana avait toujours aimée la pluie. Ce fût Rachel qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Rachel: On devrait peut-être y aller ?

Brittany: ...Oui...

Elles sortirent rapidement de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de Quinn. Cette dernière démarra en trombe et roula trop rapidement au goût de Rachel.

Rachel: Quinn stop... Arrête Quinn tu va nous tuer

Quinn: Mais non

Rachel: Mais si alors ralenti.

Quinn ralentit malgré tout, malheureusement pour la diva quand la maison de Puck apparut à l'horizon, Quinn alla encore plus vite que tout à l'heure manquant de les tuer plus d'une fois. Elle ignora les cris de peurs de Rachel et écouta plutôt ceux qui lui donnait raison de Brittany. Elle se gara en face de la maison et sortit de la voiture suivit de près par Brittany. Rachel, elle, soupira devant la rapidité des ses deux amies.

Rachel: Mes jambes sont trop petites pour pouvoir vous suivre alors ralentissez

Finalement elle les rattrapa, les deux jeunes femmes blondes s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte.

Quinn: Fais-le toi Britt

Brittany: Non toi Quinnie

Rachel: Bon je vais le faire moi comme ça vous êtes tranquilles

Rachel appuya sur la sonnette, ce fût Sebastian qui ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?

Sebastian: Salut les filles entrez

Brittany: Merci

La grande blonde le poussa rapidement et entra en trombe dans la maison, elle alla immédiatement dans le salon s'attendant à voir Santana malheureusement elle ne trouva que Puck, qui soit dit en passant était dans le même état que Sebastian, il fixait le ventre de la blonde avec insistance.

Puck: Brittany, c'est moi ou t'as pris au moins une dizaine de kilos ?

Brittany: Quoi ?... Je suis enceinte idiot

Puck: Tu as trompée San ?

Brittany: Non...ça faisait un moment qu'on essayaient avant que tout part en vrille.

Puck: Whaouuu, j'étais pas au courant

Brittany: Bref ou est Santana ?

Puck: Tu ne peux pas la voir

Quinn: Pourquoi ?

Quinn et Rachel se placèrent au côté de Brittany tandis que l'ami d'enfance de la latina s'asseye à côté de Puck.

Sebastian: Après d'abord on doit vous parler

Puck: Asseyez-vous c'est mieux.

Les trois jeunes filles s'exécutèrent. Elles attendirent que les deux garçons prennent la parole mais ils n'avaient pas l'air décider.

Quinn: Parlez

Sebastian: On sais pas par ou commencez

Quinn: Par le commencement peut-être

Puck: D'accord, vous devez le savoir mais Trevor et Santana sont sortis ensemble pendant leurs 14 ème année, et si ils ne sont plus ensemble c'est parce que...

Brittany (le coupe): Il l'a trompée, je sais

Puck: Non ça c'est sa version...Ce qu'il a fait est pire que tout au monde, même pire que le crime...

Puck et Sebastian baissèrent les yeux, c'est à ce moment-là que Quinn comprit de quoi ils voulaient parler.

Quinn (une main devant sa bouche): Il l'a violée...

Puck hocha de la tête et Quinn se laissa submerger par la colère alors que Rachel baissa les yeux et que Brittany fondit en larmes.

Quinn: Je vais allez le tuer

Brittany: Comment est-ce-que j'ai fait pour ne pas le découvrir avant ?

Quinn: Je vais aller le défoncer

Puck: CALMEZ VOUS

L'effet fût immédiat, elles se tûrent et Quinn se rasseya.

Puck: Sa c'est passer à ma fête d'anniversaire pour mes 14 ans, j'ai étais mis au courant qu'hier pour cette fois.

Quinn: Comment ça cette fois ? Il l'a violée plusieurs fois ?

Sebastian: Ouais

Puck: Je m'en suis énormément voulu après mais c'était trop tard.

Rachel ferma les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenait de cette fameuse soirée.

* * *

**_Puck: Aller juste un verre Rach', sa va pas te tuer_**

**_Rachel: D'accord mais juste un._**

**_Puck lui tendit un verre d'alcool, elle but d'un trait, cela lui brulait la gorge mais elle s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas si mauvais à la fin. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en était à son quatrième verre. Puck la regardait bizarrement. D'accord elle était saoule mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder bizarrement.  
_**

**_Puck: T'es trop marrante, t'as bu que quatre verres mais t'es déjà bourrée._**

**_Rachel: Et alors ?!_**

**_Puck: Va te dessaouler dans la salle de bain avant que tes pères arrivent._**

**_La diva juive se leva tant bien que mal et monta à l'étage. Elle traversa le couloir qui conduisait à la salle de bain mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit des gémissements et des sanglots sortit d'une des chambres. Elle regarda à l'intérieur de celle-ci et ce qu'elle vut lui glaça le sang. Un jeune garçon pénétrait une jeune latina, Rachel était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se rappelait pas. L'hispanique pleurait donc la jeune juive en déduit qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un mais qui ? Aucun adulte n'était présent à la fête, non, mais Noah était là lui. Elle s'en alla rapidement et essaya de courir tant bien que mal, malheureusement quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle rata une marche et tout le reste était noir._**

* * *

Rachel: Puck, j'étais présente à cette fête, que s'est-il passer ce jour_là ?

Puck: Euhhhhhh... Tu est tombée dans l'escaliers, d'ailleurs à cause de ça on a du arrêter la fête.

Rachel: Oh mon dieu...

Quinn: Qu'est ce qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Rachel ?

Rachel: J'ai tout vu ce soir-là, c'était pour ça que je courais dans les escaliers pour venir te prévenir Puck, mais j'ai échouée

Rachel se mit à pleurer et Quinn la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de la bercer.

Puck: Merde.

Quinn: Tu as dit qu'il l'avait violée plusieurs fois.

Sébastian: Ouais. Vous vous rappellez le soir ou San' est partit après s'être disputée avec toi Brittany

Brittany: Oui

Sebastian: Ce soir-là elle s'est fait violée une deuxième fois par ce salopard. Elle a dit que ça s'était passer dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit de Puck.

Puck: Et moi comme pour la première fois je n'ai rien fait. J'ai tellement honte, je n'ai pas été un bon meilleur ami. Je lui avait promis de toujours la protéger.

Sebastian: Ce n'est pas de ta faute Noah, moi aussi j'aurais du comprendre.

Brittany: Moi aussi, et moi comme la fille stupide que je suis, la semaine qui a suivit son viol, j'ai invitée ce connard parce qu'elle allait mal.

Puck: Il faut aller doucement Britt, elle est fragile et maintenant encore plus.

Quinn: On pourrait dormir ici ?

Puck: C'est ce que j'allais vous proposer.

Une fois que tous fûrent coucher. Une certaine blonde se leva et alla dans la chambre de Santana qui dormait à point fermer. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.


End file.
